Q and A 3
by DevilKoza21
Summary: ini lanjutan dari Q and A yang pertama, gara2 data awalnya pada hilangan semua. maaf, OOC, GaJe, Typo, dkk.


**Halo, kembali lagi dengan saya Koza! Maaf baru update sekarang, gara-gara Internet-nya lemot. Jadi saya sulit untuk Upload nih FF, gomenasai. (_ _)**

**Yak mending kita mulai saja menjawab FF laknat ini, maaf kalo Typo, Spam, OOC, FF hancur, dll.**

**Yo, Aihara disini... aku kembali bertanya**

1. Xanxus kalo jadi bos vongola, mau diajari ama reborn enggak?

Xanxus: hmm… hanya sampah saja yang mau melakukannya…

Author: oh, Xanxus… sungguh tajam kata2mu… #nangis haru…

Mizawa: oi, Author… kenapa elu nangis terharu gitu?

Author: aku terharu karena jarang2 Xanxus-sama mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Reborn.. #nangis lagi

**2. Squalo kok enggak potong rambut~**

Squalo: VOOOOIIIIII! KENAPA BANYAK YANG NGOMONGIN SOAL KAPAN GUE POTONG RAMBUT SIH?

Mizawa: woi, woi, capslock jebol… dan, nggak usah pake teriak juga kale~

Author: bener, tuh… kapan loe potong rambut Squalo?

Squalo: VOI! TADI DIBILANG JANGAN DIOMONGIN MASIH NANYA LAGI! BUAT SI AIHARA… KUKASIH TAU YA, KAN ADA PEPATAH MENGATAKAN RAMBUT ITU MAHKOTA. JADI KARENA MENURUT GUE RAMBUT ITU MAHKOTA GUE, JADI NGGAK AKAN GUE POTONG. APALAGI GUE TRAUMA AMA TUH BENCONG!

Luss: kenapa manggil saya? Squ-chan mau potong rambut lagi? #kedip2alabanci

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIII! #kaburA/M: sejak kapan Squalo ketularan Bel ya? =="a

**3. bel, beli pisaumu dimana? aku pengen beli nih~**

Bel: shishishishi… hanya pangeran saja yang yang tau.. shishishi…

Author: iya, pangeran wannabe…

Bel: #lemparin Author dengan pisau

Author: #menghindar ala matrix# wee~ gak kena~

Fran: Bel-senpai.. jangan suka melemparin Author pakai pisau…, jadi untuk Aihara-senpai, kalau mau beli pisaunya Bel-senpai.. beli aja di pasar Italy atau supermarket di Italy… banyak kok.

Bel: #lemparin Fran pakai pisau

Fran: ittai yo.. senpai…

Mizawa: udah lewatin aja pasangan itu,

4. Fran ama bel sebenarnya cocok lho jadi pasangan~ kok enggak nikah~

Author: Aihara… udah nggak bosen bikin Bel marah?

Mizawa: mungkin karena gosip yang banyak mengatakan Bel akan menikah dengan Fran..

Bel: #lemparin Mizawa pakai pisau lipat# shishishishi… ada yang mau coba pisau baruku?

Author: gue ogah… udah bosen gue ama tuh pisau, kemarin elu nyolong pisau dapur gue. Pantes pisau gue banyak yang ilangan.

Fran: kata Mammon-senpai. Ambil pisau Author aja, biar irit gitu…

Mizawa: Bel, kembalikan pisau Author, kemarin dia hamper nggak bisa masak gara2 pisau elu colong semua.

Bel: #ngasih pisau dapur Author yang habis dia colong.# shishishi… Author bener2 pelit ya.

Author: bukannya pelit, tapi… GIMANA CARANYA GUE MASAK KALO PISAU GUE ELU COLONG SEMUA?

Mizawa: bahaya Author mengamuk! #ngacir bareng yang lain, ninggalin bel sendirian

**5. Squalo itu cewek atau cowok atau keduanya?**

Author: khukhukhu… ada yang meragukan gendermu, Squalo!

Mizawa: khekhekhe… juga penasaran, sebenarnya kamu cewek atau cowok Squalo?

Squalo: VOOOOIIII…. KALIAN MASIH MERAGUKANKU SEBAGAI LAKI-LAKI YA? KALAU MAU TAU ORANG YANG GENDERNYA KAGAK JELAS ITU SI BANCI TUH!

Luss: ada yang memanggil saya?

Author/Mizawa: gak ada…

Luss: (TT_TT)

6. Kalo misalnya Tsuna yg super imut masuk ke Varia. Apa yg dilakukan mrk?

Author: Tanya ama boss-nya.

Xanxus: maksudmu Author?

Mizawa: gile! Seorang Xanxus memanggil 'Author' doang! Kita mah dipanggilnya sampah! Sesuatu!

Xanxus: aku hanya mau diperintah Author saja (kalau gak nurut nanti nggak ada beer, wine, dkk). Dan aku tetap tidak mau diperintah oleh orang seperti kalian! Dan apa maksudmu dengan memasukkan sampah itu kedalam kelompokku? Kau sudah siap dapat ajal ya?

Author: hei, hei, dia pembacaku! Jangan seenakmu membunuhnya! #lemparin pecahan botol wine

Xanxus: tidak! Anak-anakku! #ngumpulin pecahan botol2wine

Yup, itu saja~ tetap SEMANGAT!

**Halooo~ , Mimiko - hime dan Ash-chan disiniii. *nari gaje.***

**ash:yaa..,****mungkin ini saja komentar kita daan mulai bertanyaa nyaaa...**

1. Bos (ash : kupikir bis.)Lord Xanxus, Kok , kamu sering bilang sampah ke semua orang? Kamu suka sampaaah yaaah.. Berati kamar dan kantor(bebek) bau t** atau sampah dong? Iyu bau..*hindar dari lemparan xanxus* lalu waktu pertama kali liat kamu , kamu habis kesetrum listrik ya? Kayak landak nyasar.. XD eheh , Lord Xanxus aku habis gambarin kamu cospas jadi *d* n*b*n*g* dari fando sebelah , izin aku tambahin kumis di bawah bibir hidung kamu yaa..

Xanxus: mau minta dibunuh ya, sampah? Dan apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Aku nggak ngerti!

Author: udah jawab seadanya aja!

Xanxus: Author, dia mengejekku! (OOC kumat)

Author: diam kau! Dan jauh2 dariku!

Mizawa: poor Xanxus-kun…

Varia(ex-Xanxus): #ketawa dalam versi masing2

ashami : giliran aku..

.2 lady squalo , saya butuh tips cara halussin rambut gimana sih...? Rambut kamu haluus dan panjaang banget , beda dengan kita radang pendek (T.T) , gak cape tuh kamu teriak Voi Voi mulu..? Nanti radang tenggorokan looh... Boleh aku panggil kamu mama? :)

Squalo: sebulan sekali datanglah ke salon langgananmu! Kalau lagi nggak ada duit ya, ngutang aja!

Mizawa: sungguh sangat menyayangi rambut ketimbang hiu peliharaan.

Author: kalau aku disuruh milih yang pasti aku milih hiu, dibanding merawat rambut!

Squalo: VOOOOOI ! AUTHOR! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN LEBIH MEMILIH HIU KESAYANGANKU DIBANDING RAMBUTKU?

A/M: capslock, capslock! Toa masjid, toa masjid!

Mimi~

.3 Lord bel : warna matamu apa sih? Merah, kuning , hijau , abu2 malahan warna kasih tau dong.. Kalo gak *nyiapin iron fan* bakal gue musou nih...daan kalau lempar pisao kok gak abis - abis sih bingung...? Dan tawanya coba dong uchhuchuchuchu dong.. ?

Author: kayaknya soal ketawa ini sama kayak pertanyaan Mukuro deh..

Mizawa: ngomong2 soal Mukuro. Dia lagi ngapain sama Byakuran? Rate-M an? #kabur ke rumah Byakuran

Author: mohon untu anak yang masih polos segera berobat ke dokter mata setelah membaca yang diatas^

Bel: shishishi… ada yang punya pisau nggak? Aku ingin melemparnya!

Author: sungguh teganya dirimu! #langsung nyanyi teganya

Bel: warna mataku? Shishishi… warnanya apa ya~? Rahasia deh!

Author: cuih, sok pake rahasia segala!

Bel: suka2 gue dong! Yang punya mata siapa? Gue kan? (keluar OOC-nya)

Author: suka2 elo deh!

Ash - chan

4. Lady fran kok , kamu bisa nahan sih sifat lord bel yang 'aneh itu' dan aku butuh tips gimana sih

**wajah tetap datar di hadapan lord (juragan kampung) Bel? Walaupun udah ditusuuk oleh 'pangeran' nyasar itu. Dan fran boleh gak kau minta t****o****pi katak itu... *.***

Fran: 1. Sebenarnya aku nggak tahan sama sifat Bel-senpai…

2. tipsnya… banyak2lah berguru dengan Mukuro-senpai,

3. nggak boleh, ini dari Mukuro-senpai…

Author: singkat, padat, dan jelas… HEBAT!

Mimi no mimi

/lord (gendernya meragukan.) lussuria , rambut mu kereen...\*o*/.. Kok kamu jadi banci siih? kamu cakep looh kalo kamu gak banci daan plis dong lepasiii kacamatamuu.? *siap - siap lepasin kacamata lussuria.*

Luss: tidak! Kacamata adalah hidupku!

Author: kacamata adalah hidupmu? Kalau aku tanpa laptop, dan anime VK dan KHR hidupku merana.. (TT_TT)

Mizawa: sudah lupakan saja si Author itu. Jadi Mama Luss, jawabannya apa?

Luus: makasih dibilang rambutku keren, tapi maaf ya~ aku nggak mau melepas kacamataku yang sudah menjadi tradenmark-ku~ 3

A/M: #membeku ditempat

ash : kayaknya yang semuanya aku deh.. ==

6. Lord levi.. Kamu..kamu...Kamu COPAS DARI IKAN LELE KAN? KUMISMU SANGAT MANTAP , ku kira kamu sodaranya ikan lele dan kok seluruh lemari boxers kamu semuanya kok ada dora , naruto , sponge dan semua ada tulisan 'I LOPH YOU FULL , MY LOVELY-SWETIE~ MY

**XANCUS CMUACH CMUACH' ya? *nunjuk lemari levi udah kayak kapal pecah***

Levi: siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kamarku?

Mizawa: setidaknya dia mau membersihkan kamarmu yang mirip kapal titanic yang tenggelam itu,

Levi: Mizawa-sama, setidaknya anda sering-seringlah belajar membersihkan kamar, #nunjuk kamar Mizawa yang berantakan#

Author: baru tau aku, si Mizawa ternyata sama kayak si ikan lele.

Levi: apanya yang sama Author-sama?

Author: sama-sama males bersihkan kamar…

Levi: begitu. Dan masalah celana dalam, itu bukan milikku.. itu milik si Lussuria-san. Jadi, jangan kau berpikir aku punya celana dalam seperti itu, dan yang boleh mencintai Xanxus-sama hanya Squalo-san yang boleh.

Squalo: VOOOOOI! APA MAKSUDMU ITU LAVI?

A/M: capslock jebol, suara mirip toa masjid!

7. Lady/lord Mammon adalah mamat #plak coba dong nari bareng para kodok tuh..*nujuk kodok nari.* dan kalo mau dapat duit 10000000000000000000 yen , ada tuh di tong sampah diseluruh namimori ada pasti...:)

Mammon: kata boss, kita tidak boleh mengambil uang dari sampah, katanya sih haram.

Author: beuh, tumben banget dia ceramahin kalian…

Mizawa: iya, tumben dan sangat jarang sekali.

*hati - hati bou*

8. all : gola mosca kemana tuh , bahan2 buat aku aja yaa.. Sekalian robot (jelek) itu ku bayar dengan Ne zha manusia robot dri fandom sebelah.. *dorong ne zha*

ne zha : hei..hei apa yg kau lakukan..HUWAAA *jatuh*

ash : =o=''

Author: yang pasti bukan untuk dibuang,

Mizawa: barang percobaanku~

Author: oi, oi, sejak kapan kamu bisa bikin robot?

Mizawa: dari kecil?

Author: jawaban ngasal,

Squalo: setuju sama Author(geblek)

Bel: setuju juga, shishishishi….

Xanxus: ikut apa kata Author aja,

Mammon: asal saya dibayar, saya ikut kata Author

Levi: ikut apa kata semuanya,

Luss: ikutan aja,

Fran: ikut aja, apa kata yang baca…

Mizawa: kalian ini pada ngomong apa sih? Nggak ngerti!

All+Author: bukan urusan anak kecil!

**maap , yaa reviewnya panjaang tapi semoga gak keberatan review panjang.. =a=a**

GANBATE.

Salam hangat.

Sakura mi.

**Salam kenal,saya Kirikaze Dokuro (bisa dipanggil tengkorak) dan punya pertanyaan buat Varia :**

Mosca kan udah rusak tuh, sisa-sisanya dikemanain?

Squalo: kata Mammon sih mau di jual ke pasar loak,

Fran: buat apa Squalo-senpai? Untuk nambahin anggaran Varia gitu?

Squalo: mungkin,

Levi: sebenarnya itu untuk anggaran beli wine-nya Boss.

Squalo: VOOOIIII ! LAGI-LAGI HANYA UNTUK WINE?

Luss: capslock, capslok, myu~ 3

kalau lagi kepanasan, rambutnya diapain?

Squalo: tentu saja aku ikat, emang apa lagi?

Bel: aku kira mau dikasih bando gitu, shishishi…

Fran: saya sedikit kepikiran kalau Squalo-senpai pakai bando.

Luss: myu~, aku juga. Yuk kita pikir bareng-bareng!

B25: nggak, terima kasih. (Bel: shishishi)

penghasilan dan pengeluaran Mammon selama satu bulan?

Fran: pertanyaan yang sulit,

Mammon: menurut buku cacatanku, sekitar 400 juta Euro untuk wine, 500 juta Euro untuk perbaikan rumah, dan 1 miliyar Euro untuk kerusakan di seluruh tempat, 100 juta Euro untuk membeli persediaan pisau Belphegor.

Squalo: VOOOIII ! JADI SELAMA INI KITA KERJANYA NGERUSAK TEMPAT GITU?

Mammon: seperti itulah hasil yang kuhitung.

Levi: hmm, sepertinya kita harus mengurangi persediaan wine-nya Boss.

Xanxus: apa katamu, sampah? Kau mau mengurangi wine-ku?

Mammon: boss, ini untuk menambah anggaran kita yang semakin sedikit…

Xanxus: Ck, lakukan sesukamu saja!

Levi pelihara kumis? Apa itu bisa untuk jurus? (ngaco total)

Levi: ini bukan untuk kumis, tapi untuk trandermark saja,

Fran: aku baru tau, ternyata kumis Levi-senpai itu Trandermark toh.

Levi: Fran-san, besok banyak-banyak baca buku ya.

Fran: baik,

Lussuria bisa jadi banci?

Bel: udah takdirnya mungkin, shishishishi…

Squalo: VOI! AKU SAMPAI SEKARANG MASIH BINGUNG AKAN HAL ITU…

Luss: myu~, jadi gini ceritanya. Waktu itu aku pernah jadi lelaki sejati. Tapi kebetulan teman lamaku bilang kalau jadi banci banyak uangnya. Akhirnya aku ikut sama temanku dan jadi banci deh~

Bel: shishishishi… hanya itu?

Luss: hanya itu saja,

kok bisa selalu selamat dari pisau-pisaunya Bel? Pake ilmu apa?

Fran: ilmu yang pernah kupelajari dari Mukuro-senpai,

Squalo: maksudmu, ilmu menghindari luka tusukan itu?

Fran: iya, karena waktu belajar ilusi dari Mukuro-senpai sering salah aku sering kena tusukan tongkatnya itu, lama-lama aku jadi terbiasa dan udah nggak pernah sakit-sakit kalau terluka walau ada luka juga.

Squalo: hm, sepertinya aku juga harus belajar ilmu itu,

Fran: kapan, kapan kita belajar bersama, Squalo-senpai?

Squalo: setelah aku selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk.

punya stok tiara sama pisau berapa banyak? Bagi selusin boleh?/buatapacoba

Bel: shishishsishi… ada banyak…

Mammon: yang pasti kurang lebih 100-200 tiara dan 1000-2000 pisau.

Fran: luar biasa,

Squalo: VOOOIII ! JANGAN BILANG KEBANYAKAN ANGGARAN KITA DIPAKAI UNTUK BELI TIARA BODOH ITU!

Mammon: tenang saja, untuk beli tiara itu pakai uang Belphegor sendiri.

Squalo: syukurlah, sekarang semua kembali bekerja!

All: Yes, sir!

kenapa hobi banget ngelempar barang? Bukannya sayang ya?

Mammon: biar saya jelaskan alasannya. Alasan bos suka ngelempar barang, karena tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa jadi pelampiasan kemarahannya..

Fran: hanya itu saja, senpai?

Mammon: iya, hanya itu saja,

Bel: ternyata boss punya hobi yang sangat keren ya,

Fran: yang pasti hobi itu lebih keren daripada hobi Bel-senpai

Bel: #lempar pisau#

Frau: ittai yo, Senpai…

** sebenarnya hubungan Xanxus dan Squalo selain bos dan anak buah?**

Luss: hmm, sepertinya suami-istri, myu~

Mammon: hm, aku juga sedikit berpikiran seperti itu..

Levi: saya juga sempat berpikir seperti itu,

Bel: shishishi…. Bukannya mereka memang sudah menikah?

Fran: senpai, di Jepang pernikahan sesame jenis itu dilarang loh,

Bel: kenapa nggak menikah di Italia aja, kan dilegal-kan. Shishishi..

Squalo: VOOOIIII ! APA-APAAN MAKSUD KALIAN DENGAN AKU MENIKAH DENGAN BOS BODOH INI?

All: #siul-siul aja..

**Maaf panjang, berjuanglah dan tetap menulis!**

Kirikaze Dokuro

**Hai, makasih sudah baca nih FF laknat ini. #sembah sujud# maaf, kalau GaJe, OOC, FF hancur, dkk**

**next chap is request! silakan request apa aja, untuk chara KHR!  
**


End file.
